Escape from the Patch of Heaven (DeviantArt stuff, Full transcript)
(The music plays and the scene tooks place to where Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Justin and Mr. Ages are going to rescue the Disney and the Non-Disney heroes in the Patch of Heaven by surrounded by villains) Fievel: Oh my goodness! Tiger: What a odd-looking sight in there is that?... Tony Toponi: Egads, what is all the commotion about? Mrs. Brisby: Oh my! Jeremy the Crow: I can't watch... Justin: Oh my!... Mr. Ages: Jumping jahosafats… Tony Toponi: They got the heroes and they took them down in the Patch of Heaven. Mrs. Brisby: What do you say we took them down to escape! Tiger: I'll do it! Jeremy the Crow: Let's see there, note to be there something about there's no Ratigan and no Cat R.Waul and no Baron Greenback and no Fat Cat, so what do you supposed to this problem? The Grand Duke of Owls: He he he he he he, we stop the problem for saving this town! Dr. Crumhorn: We've got the problems to stop them! Brer Fox: Come on! Brer Bear: me too, we go to drop somewhere else! (The evil music starts with the villains and then The Grand Duke of Owls, Fidget, Merlock, Dr. Crumhorn, Berkeley Beetle and Grundel Toad, Maltese De Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille, Stan and Heff, Brer Fox and Brer Bear and Jack-in-the-Box from Fantasia 2000 are marching along in the Patch of Heaven) Mrs. Brisby: Let's go, we've gonna get you through! Fievel: I'll help! (Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Justin and Mr. Ages are trying to rescue and unlocked the cages and help them out of Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, Danger Mouse and Penfold and The Nutcracker Prince are getting out of the cages in the Patch of Heaven) Basil: All right, it's time to beat yet! Orville: Check right, flight! Smoogle: (giggling) Puppy: (barking) Figaro: (meow) Jaq: Let's go, Gus! Gus: Me neither, Jaq, i'm out! Timothy Mouse: Let's fly, Dumbo! Chip: Let's go, Dale! Dale: Right on, Chip! Monterey Jack: crikey, i'm escaped! Gadget Hackwrench: Wow, this is job for a place for a mouse! Danger Mouse: Hey, Penfold, let's go! Penfold: Oh, carrots! Fievel: Nobody beats, yet! (The heroes are beating up the villains and they're fighting and they're fighting and they're toking down and the villains got beating the sun and then the heroes are cheering and they headed home to the Patch of Heaven) (The villains are dropped dead) Dr. Crumhorn: I'll get you for these heroes, you'll take me, alive!!!! (screaming) Fievel: I love this place! (The heroes are in the Patch of Heaven and then Sun-Do Shine music from Rock-a-Doodle plays in the Patch of Heaven and then the heroes are resting the lives and the sun and the Patch of Heaven is shining bright) (The heroes are playing and laughing and dancing) Penfold: Crumbs, chief! Basil: Got any places for this script! (Dumbo flies out and then the iris out circle ends and then the music ends) (and then the music ends and then the credits scrolled up and fades) Here is the full transcript of Escape from the Patch of Heaven is about Fievel, Tony Toponi and Tiger, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Justin and Mr. Ages are going to rescue Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard and Bianca, Jake, Orville, Smoogle and Puppy, Figaro and Cleo, Jaq and Gus, Timothy Mouse and Dumbo, Little Roquefort, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench, Danger Mouse and Penfold and The Nutcracker Prince from The Grand Duke of Owls, Fidget, Merlock, Dr. Crumhorn, Berkeley Beetle and Grundel Toad, Maltese De Sade, Le Sewer and Ratatouille, Stan and Heff, Brer Fox and Brer Bear and Jack-in-the-Box from Fantasia 2000 and Ratigan and Cat R.Waul (mentioned) and Baron Greenback and Fat Cat (mentioned) is inspired by The Fight of the same name from CKprimeval07´s Heroes vs. Villains Round 13. from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20 Category:My art STUFF